Loveless Betrayal
by zombie1242
Summary: Hinata Hyuga's had enough .. So she joins the Akatsuki .. and does something she regrets until the moment she stops breathing .. *One Shot*


Hinata Hyuga takes shelter from the rain under a tree . _Why am I always so alone ?_ She asks herself . _I have friends ... Or so I thought ... But no one ever wants to be with me . Am I really that horrible ?_

All the sudden , leaves to the side of her begin to move . She stays silent and watches . A blonde boy stumbles out , soaking wet , with blood seeping down his side . After a few more steps , he collapses to the ground . The Hyuga girl rushes to his side and flips him over . Without thinking , she pulls his shirt up and examines his wounds . She softly cleans them , then wraps some bandages around him . She pulls him back to her dry tree and builds a fire .

A while later , the man sits up . He looks at the girl infront of him with a confused glance . "Who are you ?" He finishes his sentence with some sort of "un" noise .

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga . Y-you passed out a-and you were wounded .." She looks down at her hands .

He looks her over and smiles . "I'm Deidara . Thank you for this ."

"I-it was no problem ." She smiles back .

"But you helped me !" He says while crawling closer to her . "How can I repay you ?"

"Repay me ? N-No , don't worry about it ."

"But I have to .." He sighs . "Why are you out here alone , anyways ? It's dangerous ."

"W-well .. I'm always alone ." She admits .

"What ." He shakes his head . "But you're so nice .. Where are you from ?"

"Konoha ." She states .

"Hmph .." He closes his eyes . "Konoha's a big city . Surely you have some friends ."

"W-well .. I guess I have Kiba and Shino .. They're my team mates .. But they never want to hang out with me . Uhm .. Sakura and Lee are always too busy training and stuff ... Naruto doesn't like hanging out with me , he says I'm too quiet for him .. And everyone else .." Hinata sighs .

"That isn't fair . You shouldn't have to be alone like this all the time . No offense , but your friends seem like assholes ."

Hinata shrugs . "N-Naruto-Kun's really nice though .. I'm just not good enough for him ."

"Whaaat ?" Deidara turns and looks the girl straight in the eyes . "Don't ever say that again ."

"But it's true .."

"Hinata-Chan ... You're an amazing , strong , sweet girl . Don't let others bring you down . If anything , they aren't good enough to be your friends . You deserve to be treated a hell'uva lot better than that .." He punches the ground angrily .. "So come with me .." He offers , looking back up at her .

"G-Go with you ?.." She repeats , shocked . "Go with you where ?"

Deidara looks away and huffs . "I belong to the Akatsuki Organization .."

She gasps . "Dei-Dei .. Deidara .." She stutters .

"I know , I know . I'm a bad guy , whatever . But in this situation .. Am I really the bad guy ? Everyone here ignores you and treats you like their slave .. You don't deserve that . You really don't . And I promise I'd treat you right ... We all would . In the Akatsuki , we're all family - a dysfunctional family , but still family ."

"But .. But .. Naruto .." She looks at the ground again . Deidara cups her chin and looks down into her pale orbs .

"Forget him . He doesn't deserve you , Hinata ."

_**A Couple Months Later**_

The pale skinned girl sits at the base of the tree where she first met Deidara . It's been two months since their encounter . She slumps againts the bark and begins to think of that day .. _The way he looked into my eyes ... That cute smile of his ... Does he ?... No .. He couldn't .._

"Hina-Chan ?" The unexpected voice shocks her . She jumps and hits her head off the tree . "Oh shit ." Someone helps her up . "Are you okay ?"

Finally , Hinata gets to look at her visitor . It's Deidara , the man who hasn't left her mind since the day they met . "Deidara !" She gasps and throws her arms around him . When she realizes what she's doing , she jumps back and plays with her thumbs . They both blush a soft pink colour .

"H-have you thought about what I asked you ?" He asks shyly , slightly scared of the answer .

"About j-joining you ?"

"Yeah .."

"I d-don't know .." Hinata looks up at him . He looks away quickly .

"It would be good for you ... I promise I'd treat you right .."

"But I-I don't know if I could leave my family and friends-"

"Friends ? They treat you like shit , Hinata . You can't keep going on like that . It's not fair ! I refuse to let this happen any longer .."

Hinata thinks for a few minutes , then sighs . "O-Okay ..." She looks away . "I'll ... I'll join you . But not right now ... Give me a couple months , okay ? I-I want to be able to see everyone .."

"Okay .." He hugs her tight . "Meet me here in a week so I can see you again .. Two months was too long .."

Hinata blushes . "Wh-"

Deidara kisses her cheek , causing her to blush more .

_**Three Months Later**_

Hinata stands alone at the gate of Konohagakure , her hometown . With a soft sigh , she turns her back and begins to walk into the forest surrounding . _Today is the day I stop helping everyone else and I help myself . I'm my own person , I don't need them . I can do this . Im not that weak little girl anymore . I'm stronger than everyone thinks ._ She smiles and starts running . Moving quickly , she manuvers her way down the reconizable path to the secret meeting place .

Three familiar , shadowy figures await her . She runs faster , eager to join them once again . "Hina-Chan !" Deidara greats her , encloser her in his arms .

"DeiDei ." She snuggles into his comfortable warmth and breathes in his intimate scent . "I've missed you .." She whispers .

"I've missed you too , Hina . I'm so happy .." He blushes slightly .

"Oh , how cute ." Hidan smirks . "Now come on . We have work to do ."

"Are you sure you want to do this , Hinata ? You can sit out if you'd like ." Itachi offers , trying to be nice to the seemingly weak Hyuga .

"No . I want this ." She smiles sweetly , then activates her Baykugan . "Where are the others ?"

"Already in the village . We just have to wait for their sig-"

"_**Now .**_" Leader's voice interrupts Deidara .

"Well . Let's go ." He smirks , grabbing Hinata's hand and running behind the others .

And so the battle commences . Hinata Hyuga , the believed weak , fragile girl , rises above the people who had tormented her for so long , and fights them to their deaths . The brawl is horrid , something you wouldn't expect from such a soft-spoken girl . She's finally being noticed - and she likes it . The attention makes her feel invincible , especially when others cringe beneath her power . She smiles while slashing the flesh of one of her former classmates .

"Fuck ." Deidara's voice interrupts her morbid enjoyment . She looks up to see something she knew she'd regret . Deidara and Naruto are at eachother's throats . She rushes towards them and gets in the middle . Naruto and Hinata stare at eachother for a what seems like hours , then Hinata pulls a kunai out of her pack and brings it to his throat . Their faces are almost touching .

"H-Hinata ! What are you doing ?!" He asks , startled .

"I-I loved you , Naruto Uzumaki ! I loved you ! I tried so hard to be the best , I even risked my life for you ! And you never cared ! You never fucking cared ! I did everything I could to be good enough for you , and yet , you still picked Sakura over me ! Sakura never did anything for you ! She'll never be good enough for you .. She'll never love you like I did .. But you couldn't see that . You never could .. and you never will ." She slowly pierces his skin , allowing the dark fluid to run down her arms and staind her coat . "You were my world .. But you let me down .. You broke me , you tore me apart . I can't take it anymore ! I can't !" Naruto tries to escape , but fails . "I'm sorry Naruto .. But if I can't have you .. No one can ." She slices through his skin , causing more blood to quickly flow all over her . Naruto looks into the pale girl's eyes .

"I .." He pants , feeling himself lose conciousness . "Always ... loved .. you .. Hina.. ta .." She gasps . The life fades from his eyes as he collapses to the blood-stained ground . Hinata falls to her knees and clings onto his fresh corpse . Suddenly , it disappears .

"Wha-" Before she even has a chance to finish what she was saying , warm arms enclose her .

"I meant what I said .. And I will always love you . I'm sorry ."

A sharp pain runs through Hinata's small body . "I .." Suddenly , warm blood begins ooze down her body . She looks down to realize the kunai in her chest . "Wh-What ?.." Slowly , the darkness overcomes her , and she becomes limp in Naruto's arms . He begins to sob as he falls to the ground , still holding the Hyuga girl .

_**A Couple Years Later**_

Naruto Uzumaki carries a bouqet of lavender and roses . It's storming outside , but then again , it always storms on this day . _It's been four years .. And yet it still storms on this day every single year ._ He flashes a sad smile , remembering the events of that tragic day .. He stops when he finally reaches his designated place .

A tombstone with a large shrine around it . Hinata's smiling face looks down at him . "Hey , Hinata ." He sets the flowers ontop of her grave . "There's never a moment when you aren't on my mind .. even after all these years .." He sighs , trying to get rid of the tears he feels coming . "I ment what I said that day . I hope you know that .. I love you , Hinata Hyuga . I always will .."


End file.
